A Learning Experience
by DudeManGuy
Summary: Yang learns a lot about how Weiss spends her 'private time', and gets to try it out for herself [breast expansion one shot]


Weiss was enjoying a mostly quiet Sunday morning working on some assignment. Most of her team was away, while her blonde teammate Yang was quietly browsing the ScrollNet on her top bunk. At least, that had been what had been happening. Yang decided to ruin the silence by crawling over to the edge of her bed and coughing to distract Weiss.

"So, Weiss, Blake and I went past the dorm while you were 'studying'," Yang said with exaggerated air quotes. Weiss put her pen down and turned to face Yang.

"I hope you weren't trying to invade my privacy," Weiss replied sternly.

"Didn't have to try, you weren't being subtle at all." Weiss lost her ability to look Yang in the eyes, instead electing to look at her white boots and blush. "You must have been having a hell of a time," Yang teased. With an unexpected surge of confidence Weiss shot up from her chair and locked eyes with Yang's violet eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I had an amazing time. Best I've had since I arrived at Beacon," Weiss answered with a coy smile.

"So that wasn't the only time you've done it, huh? I'm surprised no one heard you before."

"Well, I suppose I wasn't quite as… motivated as I was yesterday." Weiss slowly stepped towards Yang's bunk and Yang leant in ever so slightly closer.

"Oh really? Here I was thinking you'd be vanilla as can be," Yang said with a giggle.

"Well, I could show you how less-than-vanilla I am, if you think you can handle it," Weiss taunted. Yang scoffed.

"Please, I'm as kinky as they come. Bring it!" Yang leapt down in front of Weiss and flexed her biceps as she shot Weiss a cocky smirk.

"Very well. Take your clothes off and wait on my bed," Weiss commanded as she retrieve a small duffle bag from under her bed. Yang made quick work of her clothes, launching her jacket, top, boots and shorts up to her bunk, leaving her in her mismatched socks and a simple set of cream coloured underwear. "Yang, how attached to that bra are you?" Yang chewed her lip in thought.

"It's one of my comfier ones, so, sorta attached, I guess."

"I'd recommend removing it then." Yang slipped out of the bra and flung it over to the rest of her discarded clothes, leaving her in her panties and socks.

"Well, now I've got no idea what you did yesterday."

"This isn't exactly what I did yesterday," Weiss explained, "but it is somewhat similar and I felt that you would enjoy this more." Weiss sat on Yang's lap and retrieve a tub of gel from her duffle bag. "This gel will expand your breasts while you're aroused," Weiss added.

"Wait, seriously? They're gonna end up huge!" Yang began massaging her already impressive breasts and biting her bottom lip.

"I knew you'd like it," Weiss teased. "Arms up, Yang." Yang followed Weiss' command and raised her arms above her head, crossing her arms at the wrists. Weiss summoned up a glyph around Yang's wrists to restrict her ability to move

"I hope you weren't doing bondage stuff on your own," Yang said, shooting Weiss a concerned look.

"Of course not. I may not know as much about this as you or Blake do, but I at least know not to do that on your own," an almost incredulous Weiss replied as she opened the tub, revealing an orange gel that seemed to have a faint glow to it. "Now, when you're ready…" Yang responded by jiggling her chest at Weiss, dramatically emphasising her bosom for everyone's benefit. Weiss rolled her eyes and scooped up a small handful of the gel, feeling its warmth as it glowed on her fingers. She put the tub down and spread the gel over both of her hands. She then reached out and took Yang's soft breasts in her hands, gently massaging the gel into them, eliciting a soft gasp from Yang.

"Mmm, that feels so good," Yang moaned, letting the pleasure flood her mind. Weiss straddled Yang's legs to get a better view of her. Soon, the effects of the gel began to take effect, slowly but steadily making Yang's breasts larger and larger. Within a minute they were beginning to spill out of Weiss' dainty massaging hand, Yang moaning all the while. Weiss responded by simply letting them drop and bounce before they rested, staying as perky as if they had been in a bra. "How are they doing that?" Yang asked with a gasp.

"A special effect of this gel. I have other ways of doing this, with different effects," Weiss explained in a tone that did an admirable job of covering up how incredibly aroused Weiss was becoming. As Weiss finished her explanation, Yang's breasts had each grown to the size of Yang's head, and were still growing.

"I know I should've asked earlier, but this isn't permanent, right?"

"Unfortunately not," Weiss answered in a wistful tone that put a smirk on Yang's face.

"Feeling a little a-cup envy there, Ice Queen?" Yang teased, before stifling a moan.

"They are b-cup, thank you very much!" Weiss fired back, before roughly grabbing handfuls of Yang's breast. Yang let out a loud, shaky moan.

"G-gah, I wish I could've done this earlier," Yang said quickly, before a high pitched moan escaped her lips. A jolt went through her body as her breasts finally stopped growing, large enough to block Yang's view of anything below them, a significant area now that her huge breasts were each about as large as basketballs. Weiss shuffled off of Yang's lap and stood, appraising Yang's newly improved assets.

"That worked better than I expected. I suppose the amount of gel helped with that," Weiss mused. She sauntered over to Yang's clothes and lay them on Yang's lap, before letting the glyph restricting Yang's arms disappear. "I think you know what I want." Yang nodded and, after giving her expanded endowments a quick squeeze, Yang began redressing herself. The panties and shorts were made only slightly more difficult by Yang's inability to see most of her body and bend over fully. The bra was quite simply impossible, having been made for a reasonably sized chest, leaving Yang to squeeze her massive tits into her yellow tube top while braless. The top was stretched to its limit as it strained to fit and contain Yang's bosom, only really managing to cover the majority of the breasts, leaving her underbust and vast cleavage open for anyone to see. After that, the vest was easy, as Yang could just skip the buttons and leave the vest open and her abs on display beneath her massive mammaries. Yang took a moment to admire her undeniably attractive body, before the snap of a camera brought her back to the real world in time to see Weiss holding her scroll facing Yang.

"Guess I don't need to tell ya to take a picture," Yang joked.

"How else would I show Blake and Team JNPR?" Weiss responded with faked innocence.

"Like I wouldn't be all about showing off these babies for them," Yang teased back.

"That can happen later." Weiss gently pushed Yang back down to the bed, Yang doing most of the work. "For now, it will just be the two of us." Weiss reached into her duffle bag and pulled out a long, double ended dildo.

"Ooh, that looks fun," Yang cheered.

"Oh, that reminds me, now that our photoshoot is done, are you attached to that top?" Weiss asked, leaning over Yang. Yang paused for a moment.

"Eh, I've got more, I can ruin one," Yang shrugged. A lecherous grin slipped on to Weiss's face.

"Oh, I'm so glad you said that." With that, Weiss tugged Yang's shorts and panties off and slid one end of the dildo into Yang's slick core. Then, she dropped her own panties and eased herself on to the other. She then began to rock back and forth on it, almost making Yang do the same through momentum and pushing the dildo. It didn't take long for Yang to follow her lead, the two girls' moans intermingling as they edged closer and closer to the edge. Weiss undid the zip on the back of her dress and then grabbed two large handfuls of Yang's sizable chest as she picked up the pace. The volume rose as the two girls became more and more aroused and the pleasure rose and rose. Then, Weiss let out a loud, high pitched scream as she tightened up and came long and hard. As she came, her chest began to grow. Her strapless bra grew tighter and tighter until there was a snap from the back and the whole thing fell into Weiss's lap. There, bare and visible to the world, were Weiss's breasts, which had doubled in size in mere moments. Yang didn't have time to savour the view, however, as her own orgasm came crashing upon her, forcing her to arch her back and let out a long, loud moan. Her already huge chest grew larger, but it wasn't quite the transformation that Weiss's orgasm created. At least, until the side of her top split, tearing down from the top until the whole thing was torn and her big, soft bosom broke free. After that, the top was just a useless piece of cloth barely covering her modesty, which obviously meant that Yang tossed it away as soon as she came down from her pleasurable high.

"Oh wow, that works too?" Yang panted. Weiss nodded as she tried to catch her own breath.

"I have more," Weiss said through deep breaths. "Would you mind 'testing' one of them?" Yang made her approval very clear while Weiss extracted both ends of the dido from their cores. Tossing it aside, Weiss retrieved a simple black strap-on that she quickly put around Yang's crotch.

"So, do we just have sex and then your boobs get bigger?" Yang asked as Weiss turned around and presented her private region to her.

"I certainly hope so," Weiss said. Yang gripped Weiss's hips firmly and slowly worked the strap-on into her core, pulling a high-pitched moan from Weiss. Yang immediately began to speed up her thrusts. The increasingly high-pitched sounds coming from Weiss was a sign that Yang was doing something right. Yang leant forward, resting her soft, heavy chest on Weiss's back and focused entirely on quickly thrusting into Weiss in order to bring about a fast orgasm. There wasn't much wait, as Weiss's moans reached a crescendo and her chest immediately began to grow. They grew until they could hang down to the bed from Weiss's chest on her hands and knees, then they began to fill out, widening, softening and growing heavier. Weiss shakily sat up and manoeuvred herself on to Yang's lap, where Yang's warm hands immediately began to cradle and play with Weiss's expanded chest.

"Oh wow, they're almost as big as mine," she said, seemingly legitimately surprised by the result.

"Well, as much as I'd love to compare and contrast," an out of breath Weiss responded, "that took a lot out of me." Weiss began escaping the rest of her clothes.

"Well, I'm down for a nap too, once I'm done cleaning up," Yang said, giving Weiss a quick hug, before gently moving Weiss off her strap-on. Before Yang could say more, Weiss's head moved for her bed's pillows, passing out the moment it made contact.


End file.
